Many commercially available aircraft include floor beams extending between opposite sides of the fuselage and attached to the frames of the fuselage. The floor beams support the floor of the passenger compartment and/or the upper cargo compartment. In some designs, vertical stanchions, permanently attached between the floor beams and the frames, provide structural support for the floor beam. However, these stanchions can present difficulties with the installation of various system runs, such as wire bundles, hydraulic lines, air-conditioning ducts, and the like. Other fuselage designs utilize deep floor beams and locally reinforced frames to achieve the requisite structural stability without using stanchions to support the floor beams. However, this approach decreases the space available in the passenger cabin and/or the cargo compartment.